


Bestial Prankster

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Animal Instincts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bestiality, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fisting, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Piss Play, Rough Sex, Tentacles, cockslut!Sam, hesitance/dubcon, inappropriate grace usage, sizequeen!sam, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel discovers Sam's bestiality fetish and decides to play a little prank on his favorite little human, but it turns out Gabriel doesn't always laugh at his own jokes. Sometimes he's just too damn turned on. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boar

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. This is nothing but bestiality with all manner of species. Turn back before it's too late. Unless it's too late already.

 

The first time Sam started to suspect that he was a pervert, he was fourteen. He spent the weekend at a friend's house while their cat happened to be in heat. His friend advised him not to touch her as she would stick her butt up in the air and do this weird thing with her legs that freaked them both out. Well, it freaked Patrick out. Sam on the other hand was curious.

 

It looked like she was in pain, like she needed something inside of her to make it stop. Like she needed help. Would it really be so bad if they helped her? Would it really be so bad if they let her get pregnant?

 

When the image of cats having sex flashed through his mind, Sam was disgusted with himself. Who would even think of something like that? But there it was, in his head. A male cat mounting Patrick's little yellow cat. Without telling anyone, Sam snuck into the basement that night, and he let the cat outside. One of the male who had been hanging around out back found her.

 

He watched as yellow cat rubbed her face against the other, then she turned around and crouched low to the ground. The male climbed on her back and shifted around a bit, then dug his teeth into her neck. She stilled, there was some thrusting, and then she yowled as she tried to pull away.

 

Sam gasped and he took a step back, obviously he was hurting her, but he couldn't look away, couldn't do anything but watch.

 

Eventually it stopped and the cat broke apart. The female hissed and swatted at the male before running back inside. Sam closed the door. He went back to his friend's bedroom and laid down on the blow up mattress on the floor. His cheeks burned red and his cock throbbed. He knew he could have gotten off with the slightest touch, but he didn't let himself, because obviously he was sick.

 

\--Twelve years Later--

 

Sam hadn't been able to shake the feeling that he was being watched for days now. It had started some time before they came here to this farm. Sam didn't have a lot of time to think about that now though. He and Dean had run into some trouble with a monster they couldn't identify. Thankfully, Dean had found an address in their father's journal that lead them to one mister Daniel Bowman. He was farmer just outside of the very town they were visiting.

 

He was very hospitable and had fond stories of their father. He even insisted on giving them each a room. Of course, he expected the boys to help out around the farm. Dean, being the ass hole that he is, left most of the work to Sam. Most of the work being, everything that didn't involve driving the tractor. The good news was, they had a place to stay and an experienced hunter helping them out. It was practically a vacation in that Sam didn't have to do any research. Daniel took care of it all. All he wanted was their help when it came to kill the damn thing.

 

Six AM Sam was up and at 'em. So was Daniel which meant breakfast was all ready prepared, even if it was only grits with some sausage thrown in. Sam scarfed it down, knowing how irritable the farm animals could get if they weren't fed on time.

 

He strode on down to the barn where he caught sight of the biggest pig he'd ever seen in his life. Sure he'd seen the thing before, but it always caught him off guard. The thing was nearly as long as he was and twice as wide. It probably weight over two hundred pounds. Daniel would have a hell of a lot of pork on his hands when he decided to slaughter the thing.

 

Something was off about it today though. The pig was... _checking him out_? Sam could have swore this pig just looked him up and down. He looked around for a witness, but he remembered he was alone. So, Sam approached the boar.

 

It started grunting. Sam stopped and just watched it feeling strangely anxious. It had never looked at him like that before. It had never made that sound before. Sam chose to ignore the weird behavior until he could ask Daniel about it. Maybe it was pig mating season? But Sam sure as hell wasn't a sow.

 

Sam walked pasted him and into the barn. He reached for the bag of chicken feed on the shelf and nearly dropped it as he felt something warm and solid pressed against his balls from behind.

 

“What the-!” He turned his head to look behind him and there was the pig. He was nudging and rubbing Sam's balls with his snout. Sam's brain said, get away, but his brain seemed to short circuit and instead, Sam's moaned. He bent his knees, pushing back against the pig's snout.

 

The boar became more aggressive, pushing and rubbing harder until Sam lost his balance and landed on hands and knees. The grunting began again as the boar became excited. Sam was perfectly happy letting him rubbing against his balls. He was hard enough to threaten the seams of his pants though and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

 

So, he unbuckled his belt and pushed them down to his ankles. “Good, piggy,” he said quietly and the words sent a sick thrill through him. A pig was rubbing him off with its snout. Just when he felt he was going to cum like the pervert he is, the boar stopped. Then he was mounted from behind.

 

“Whoa, not what I signed up for.” Sam tried to pull himself out from under the boar, but he was right about how heavy it was. He couldn't move now that it was on top of him. He could drop his arms and try to slid out from underneath, but it it decided to lay down on him, he would crushed and unable to breathe.

 

Something nudged against his ass hole. His dry, tight, never been penetrated ass hole. Sam whimpered in fear and in excitement. He wanted it. But what was even weirder, his ass felt _wet._

 

The boar's dick found its way inside of Sam. He moaned, his legs trembled. “Fuck _yes_ , _fuck me_ ,” he gasped. The boar squealed, then it started to rut against him. Its cock was only a few inches long, but as it fucked into him, the burning stretch grew and grew. Sam swore the thing was growing inside of him. Bigger and bigger until it had be as thick as his fist.

 

Tears formed in his eyes. The pain blurred together with the pleasure until it was all just overwhelming sensation.

 

“ _Fuck me_ , good pig, good fucking pig. Oh god yes, don't stop,” Sam moaned amid the pig's squeals. “Fucking me you fucking _swine.”_ Sam's head dropped between his shoulders and he looked down hoping to catch a glimpse of the monstrous cock tearing through him, but instead he saw his own stomach, bulging out with each pass of the boar's dick.

 

Sam forgot how to breath as he came. Everything faded away in a haze of pleasure and when it stopped the pig was still inside him. Sam could feel its cock pulsing inside of him, spraying his insides with warm pig semen. Sam moaned again. “So fucking hot. _Holy shit_. I'm full of pig cum. My ass is full of pig cum.”

 

He couldn't be sure how long the pig came for, but finally it climbed off of him and walked away. It just left him laying on the floor of the barn covered in its cum.

 

Gabriel laughed and he laughed and then he stopped. He meant this to be a funny prank. After taking a look inside Sammy boy's memories and finding that gem of a cat porno, how could he resist? But this was _hot_.

 

His ass was _gaping_. Cum dribbling slowly out of it. _Pig_ cum. And Sam was laying in a puddle of it. His mouth was hanging up. He was panting and drooling and covered in cum. He was fucked out whore of a pig fucker and Gabriel _loved_ it and not just because it was another thing to rub in his face and degrade him with, but because it was eight-hundred-thousand times better than any porno ever made. Even better was Sam hadn't yet realized that that pig had pissed in his excitement and that it was currently soaking Sam's jeans. He would have to walk back to the house and make it past both Daniel and his brother soaked with pig piss and dripping pig cum. Too bad Gabriel hadn't convinced the beast to leave some cum in his hair.

 


	2. Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for a total of seven chapters, but should anyone have any requests I'm open to them.

Sam made it back to the house without being seen. Once he was safely alone in the bathroom, he took his wet jeans off and he dropped them on the floor. He moaned again at the wet squish of the cum inside of him. He couldn't rest bending over the counter and reaching back to push a finger inside. He was so fucked open and that he easily slid in four fingers, but he still wasn't full.

Sam dropped to the floor, kneeing on his piss soaked jeans, the pressure of his knees pushing some of it from the fabric to soak into his skin. The smell assaulted his nose, but it only fanned the rising flames. He completely over until his face was laying against his piss coated pants as well and he it was all he could smell.

Four fingers went back into his ass, then five, then he was curling his fingers into a fist and fucking himself with it. He moaned and rocked his hips, helping to get his fist deeper and fuck himself harder. He panted, open mouthed, his lips brushing against the wet jeans. His tongue lapped out to taste it and he groaned, his hips jerked. He was so close. He put the fabric in his mouth and sucked, swallowing down pig piss while he fucked himself on his fist, his ass full of the cum the boar had filled him with.

He moaned and he whimpered as he rubbed his knuckles against his prostate. Then came with piss on his tongue, pig cum in his ass, all over the bathroom floor.

\--The Next Day--

Daniel Bowman was a paranoid man. You had to be in his line of work. That's why he'd train two large German shepherds to tell the difference between man and monster and he kept them by his side twenty-four hours a day.

But when he saw Sam that morning, he realized the younger man was more then a bit worked up. In fact, he was down right jumpy. There were only two reason's Daniel could think of that would make a man like that. One; he needed to get laid or two; there was something nasty plaguing his mind. Either way, he owned John Winchester for saving his life all those years back and he wasn't going to repay him by letting his youngest go off to the fields while he was jumping out of his skin with his trigger finger twitching. So, he sent his dogs with him.

Sam felt somehow safe with the dogs walking along side him. They were gorgeous dogs with soft coats that Sam couldn't keep his hands off of. Not to mention, they were damn good dogs. They stayed by his side without him having to say a word. Their eyes were always scanning the area around them. They would stiffen at imperceptible sounds from the trees that Sam couldn't make out only to turn away as they determined it was a squirrel or some other harmless critter. Sam let his guard down and he went about his business.

Things were kind of tense when he reached his new friend, the boar, but the giant pig didn't even acknowledge him. Sam felt oddly stiffed, but he guess the creature had gotten what he wanted and was just over it now. He could only think that maybe it had been a long time since the pig had breed and maybe that wasn't healthy for it. Maybe it was just self preservation and animal instinct that lead to the morning before. Whatever it was, it wasn't interested in Sam now.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He finished up his morning tasks with a weight lifted from his shoulders.

Back in the barn a few hours later, Sam refreshed himself with some cold water from the small refrigerator that Daniel kept out there. The dogs played on the floor in front of him.

They were both male, so it wasn't unusual for them to fight like they were doing now. They were just reassuring dominance. The larger of the two would win and other submit and they would go back to their doggy lives like it never happened while knowing who was in charge of their little pack. Sam appreciated how simple it made their dynamic.

Then Sam noticed something he really wished he hadn't; the bright red tip of the larger dog's prick. As the two fought and it became obvious who would win, the larger one was becoming _excited_. His cock was swelling, coming free of its sheath, turning red as it filled with blood, harden, lengthening, hot and red. Sam licked his lips. A little bit of drool escaped his mouth and he felt it running down his chin. It dripped on to his lap and the wetness drew his attention to own hardening cock.

The dogs weren't fighting anymore. They were looking at him from where they lay on their sides. The larger dog with his impressive cock spread his legs wider giving Sam a good view. Sam licked his lips again and whimpered. He wanted it bad.

He slid down onto the floor, his water forgotten behind him as he crawled forward. The dog growled and he froze. He averted his eyes from its fierce gaze. The dog stood up, growled again, then opened it jaw. Its teeth scraped Sam's neck. Not enough to even leave a mark, but enough to make him whimper. Even to make his body shiver as hot air blew across his skin and hard teeth pressed into soft flesh.

They stayed that way for a while. Until Sam's eyes were closed and he whimpered again with need, with want, and with out right submission.

The alpha released him and returned to his place on the floor. Sam's breath was stolen in his excitement, but he remembered his place and kept his eyes down, his neck bared to the dog as he slowly crawled forward.

Then _finally_ his lips met the burning hot flesh of the dog's red cock. He moaned and the dog growled again in warning. Sam's spit ran from his open mouth as he couldn't contain his drool. Slowly he took the dog's cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it and sucked lightly, slurping up spit and precum as he worshiped the dog's cock.

He heard a voice in his head, _Look at you, Sammy. Slurping up that doggy cock. Suck like a good bitch and maybe he'll breed you_. Sam moaned at the thought. He wanted to be a good bitch, be a good bitch for his alpha.

The dog growled again he frozen in fear. The dog's hips started to jerk frantically. Sam held himself still. The dog's front paws pushed his head down and held it in place allowing the dog's dick to reach the back of his throat. It tore Sam's throat raw and made him gag but he was helpless to do anything but moan and whimper.

The dog's knot started to swell. Sam's eyes widened in panic. Would he be able to breath if it knotted his mouth? Then he got a taste of precum as a huge gob of it squirted onto his tongue. His own hips jerked in response and his eyes rolled back in his head. He relaxed into compliance wanting nothing more than the taste of dog cum in his mouth. Wanting his throat to be so sore that all he would be able to think about was the dog that had fucked his throat raw.

The knot swelled and the dog pushed deeper. The knot locked behind Sam's teeth, too big now to pull out. The fat, hot, head of that dog's cock was just inside Sam's throat giving him just into room to pull air in through his nose. It felt so good to swallow around.

Sharp, fast, rough, thrusts of the dog's hips brought the dog off while Sam swallowed and pleasured him with his tongue. Cum spurted down his throat. Some of it escaping his lips, but the second dog wouldn't allow it to be wasted. He walked around Sam and ran his big wet tongue over Sam's lips lapping up any cum that managed to escape.

Sam moaned and whined helplessly, lost to lust, completely out his mind with degrading pleasure. He grabbed his own cock through his jeans and with one small rock of his hips he came, screaming around the dog's dick, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes.

Gabriel looked at his handy work. He'd turned the man into a slut in a matter of hours. He couldn't help but laugh. Oh, it was just to good. The mighty Sam Winchester, bitch to anything with a dick. Though Gabriel had never seen anyone look so sexy like that before. Just what else could he put the man through before he finally found the line Sam Winchester wouldn't cross. It was all too easy to manipulate animals into fucking him. All he had to do was add a sprinkle of female pheromones to the mix and maybe a few kinky suggestions (after all, animals only know so much about sex) and presto. Gabriel wondered what else he could get to fuck Sam.


	3. Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit obsessed with this work. This may be the best thing I've ever written. (Cast your votes now!)

The next morning, Daniel commented on how happy and playful his dogs seemed after spending the day with Sam. Sam quickly left the room to hide his blushing and hurried outside to start the days work.

As he reached the barn where the boar lived, Sam had to adjust the now uncomfortable semi he was sporting. Thinking about the giant pig and the dogs made his heart race and blood travel south. He couldn't seem to stop licking his lips as his mouth watered. He fought to continue through his daily task and he made it all the way up herding the cows inside to be milks without any untoward weirdness.

She was the first heifer in the line up and just exactly what was so special about her, Sam didn't know. He had no idea where the thought came from as it was something he'd never in life been interested in, not even in the days he'd been on the farm, but after the week he had there was no questioning it. He really wanted to wrap his lips around one of those enlarged mammary glands. But that wasn't so weird was it? No, it's totally normal to want to know what fresh milk tastes like. What's fresher than directly from the source?

Sam tried really hard to lie to himself, but his dick wasn't having it. He gave in and dropped to his knees beside the cow. She huffed at him, but was otherwise unbothered. So he dared to slip the gland into his mouth and sucked. His mouth was filled with thick, warm, milk and he groaned at the taste.

He got onto his hands and knees for better reach and sucked the gland down to the udder. It was just long enough to put pressure at the opening of his throat. He sucked the milk right down, moaning and sucking, stimulating the gland with his tongue.

Hooves clacked beside him and he turned his head to look into the big black eyes of a bull. He was huge, covered in black fur with white horns about twelve inches long on his regal head. The bull stomped his feet and huffed a breath of hot air Sam's way.

Sam whined, aroused by the presence of the bull. He arched his back, pushing his ass up toward the bull. Much like the boar had, the bull pushed his snout into Sam's crotch, then it started to lick him. Sam moaned and nearly collapsed. The giant, hot, wet tongue was big enough to cover his cock and balls in one swipe and the pressure from each lick was enough that he would have came had not the bull suddenly stopped. Almost like it knew.

The bull bowed its head and Sam shirked as its sharp horns tore through his jeans. It managed not to scrape his skin much, but his pants were useless now. After a brief moment of panic, Sam shrugged it off and went back to sucking creamy delicious milk from the cow in front of him.

Then the bull gave him another lick and stamped at the floor again and Sam knew where this was going. He braced himself and such enough the weight of the bull was on his back, threatening to crush him, but somehow it didn't.

A cock, ten times larger than the boar's knocked against his ass as the bull searched out his hole. Sam reached behind him and wrapped one hand around it. He was overwhelmed by the size of it, but he wanted it inside of him. He lined up the head of the monstrous appendage with his tiny, about to be torn apart ass hole and the bull pushed in with one rough jerk of its hips.

Sam clenched his teeth as the bull pushed its way into his surprisingly wet hole. His fingers clawed at the floor of the barn. The cow in front of him huffed in impatience, wanting to be rid of the milk weighing her down. Sam waited until the worst of it was over before returning to his suckling.

The bull's cock tore through him, painful yet providing gratifying amount of friction to his prostate making Sam's cock leak all of the floor of the barn. Sam couldn't stop the helpless whimpers that came from his lips as the monster of a cock split him open again and again.

The bull came quickly, its hips jerking short and quick and it spilled its seed into Sam's ass. It climbed off of Sam and licked at his ass again. Sam looked at the beast with irritation.

“Didn't you ever hear that the bottom comes first? Greedy jerk,” Sam grumbled. He wanted to get himself off, but the herd was becoming restless as they waited to be milked and Sam realized he was neglecting his duties. He decided to stop messing around and finish the job.

The bull followed him as he worked his way down the line, never more than a few feet away. Sam finished milking the fourth cow in the row when the bull came up behind him and pushed his nose between Sam's legs.

Sam moaned and he froze in place, standing in front of the bull. The beast nuzzled his balls. Sam's semi-hard cock instantly rock solid, his mouth watering. His sore hole switched and he remembered the pain of the bull's giant cock, but he bent over anyway placing his hands on the stool where he'd sat to milk, bracing himself for the creature's weight. It didn't hesitate to mount him.

Its cock sunk in easier this time. Sam gasped in pleasure as he was filled. “ _Yes_ , come on fuck me please.”

“ _Such a slut, Sam._ ” The voice returned to his mind. “ _You bent right over like you were starving for that bull cock. How's it feel to be such a whore?_ ”

That sultry, self-assured voice was familiar, but right now it only served to fan the flames as Sam was in no way thinking clearly. His mind was clouded by his need. His only coherent thought _fuck me please_.

The bull gave him what he wanted, stuffing him beyond capacity. Fucking him with rough thrusts that nearly knocked him over and had him panting and sweating. But just like before, the bull was finished before Sam had a chance.

The bull pulled out and its cum gushed from Sam's hole to run down his thighs. The smell of it was now heavy in the air.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam complained. “Son of a bitch, come _please_.” He wiggled his ass in the bull's face, but the creature was done with him. Sam sighed. Just as he wrapped his hand around his cock, the cows stared to raise hell.

“Alright! Fucking Fine!” Sam grabbed his stool and moved on to the next heifer, grumbling to himself all the way.

Once again he only made it through a few more cows behind the bull was back to sniffing and nuzzling his ass and balls.

“No, fuck you. Fucking ass hole,” Sam told it. He ignored the creature and continued on with his business.

The bull started to get agitated. It stomped its hooves and huffed hot breath across the back of Sam's neck. When Sam stood up to move to the next cow, the bull head butted him, knocking him down onto his hands and knees. It mounted him without another sound and shoved in to Sam's stretched out hole. Sam screamed at the sudden pain, but it didn't hurt for long as the bull's massive cock rubbed ruthlessly against his prostate and Sam was back to a panting desperate to cum bitch, drooling onto the floor, pushing back onto the giant cock impaling him. The loud obscene squelching of the bull's cum in his ass make his dick throb. The bull's horny grunts better than human moans to Sam's ears. This time he came just as the bull did.

Sam screamed as he painted the floor of the barn with cum, the bull still destroying his fucked out hole until it once again flooded his ass with a gallon of cum. Sam felt bloated with it.

As soon as his head stopped spinning, he got up and went back to milking. Only three cows to go, then he could go sit on an ice pack before taking a hot bath.

Sam gave a satisfied sigh as he finished up the milking. He set the milk in the cooler for Daniel to deal with later, as he'd been asked. Then he looked at his torn to shreds pants. Ever since the incident with the boar, Sam had hidden an extra pair of pants in the barn. So it wasn't a big deal... but the bull was still watching him.

Sam looking into its giant eyes and it started at him with lust. Sam could see its big, massive, skyscraper cock, hanging beneath it. He needed it inside him again. Sam grabbed his stool and bent over it so he could use the stool to support his weight. This time when he was mounted, he reached around the stool and stroked his cock.

The bull fucked through the mess of cum it had filled him with throughout the previous hour, happily, stuffing Sam with his cock. The bull's cum ran down and Sam rubbed it all of his cock as he jerked himself frantically and he came when the bull did.

Sam had milked more cum than he had milk today and the slight swell in his abdomen showed it. He moaned as he ran his fingers over the bump. The bull started to lick the cum from his sensitive cock making Sam whimper until it moved on to lick the cum from the floor.

He backed away slowly and grabbed his clean jeans from their hiding place. He put them on and hid the torn up jeans where they wouldn't be found before, awkwardly, walking back to the house.

If Sam was this far gone, lost to his lust, Gabriel wondered just how close he could get. Sure Sam was an idiot, but eventually he would figure it out. Hopefully not before Gabriel had his chance... He had to admit, he was a little bit obsessed with that cum slut, Sam Winchester.


	4. Gorilla

Dean commented on Sam's limp later that day. Of course, Dean assumed Sam had snuck into town and got his ass reamed by some dominate cowgirl in town. He was full of jokes and approving smirks and even gave his brother a firm pat on the shoulder as he applauded the younger man for finally loosing his virginity. Sam rolled his eyes and tried really hard not to think about what had _actually_ happened to his ass. The last thing he needed was Dean questioning his unexpected boner. Sam thanked his lucky stars that they weren't going to spend another night at the farm. Sure he'd had more fun than he expected, but he was pretty sure he'd reserved himself a special seat in Hell, assuming there wasn't one waiting for him already. He was eager to get away from the barnyard from hell. He never wanted to see another farm again.

Daniel was there to help the Winchesters in slaughtering the monster who had been terrorizing the small town. So were his dogs. When the larger of the two stuck his nose between Sam's legs, innocently scenting the man, Sam popped a boner and spent the rest of the night two steps behind his brother hoping he wouldn't notice.

Then finally, they were out of there. Dean couldn't get over the smile on his brother's face, but Sam just kept telling him he was happy about a job well done. Dean figured he was really just glad he wouldn't be shoveling cow shit any longer. Sam let him think he what he wanted. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell his brother the truth.

\--One Month Later--

The Impala rolled underneath the large metal arch with his giant letters proclaiming “South County Zoo”. Dean parked her in the shade of a low tree and both boys climbed out to stretch their legs.

“When was the last time we hit the zoo?” Dean questioned while he stretched his arms above his head.

Sam laughed. “I was six, you were afraid of the hyenas. Dad bought you ice cream to calm you down because he didn't want to listen to you crying in the car.”

“Oh yeah. Those things were freaky. We're not going near those things.”

“We don't know where this thing's hiding, Dean. Maybe its a fan of hyenas.”

“Don't even say that! If anything it's hiding wherever they keep the clowns that hand out the animal shaped balloons. Bitch.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Jerk.” He silently prayed that there wouldn't be any clowns involved. Though after buying their tickets and entering the gates, his luck ran out.

The clown had big red, blue, and yellow hair and was tying a long balloon into the shape of a giraffe for an excited little girl. Sam's face turn in fear and disgust. Dean laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Nah, it's probably not clowns. _Probably_.”

They marched their way around the zoo under the heat of the bright sun. They peered into cage after cage, but they didn't see any signs of any supernatural creatures running around. There was something going after the animals in this zoo and every minute they didn't find it, the albino lion's clock was ticking. Better to catch the thing before if gobbled up all of the endangered species and left the zoo void of all but their fir.

As they boys reached the gorilla enclosure, they called it time for a break. Hot and damn with sweat, Sam leaned against the glass fence. He stared down at the grass on the other side feeling ready for a good nap, but he knew it would be a long night as they'd have to sneak in after hours to search behind the employees only doors.

A shadow fell over him and Sam looked up to see a silverback gorilla looking at him from the other side of the glass. He was half a foot shorter than him, but no less gigantic as the impressive span of his strong arms made up for the height difference. His eyes met the gorilla's and heat pooled in his stomach. Sam swallowed and shifted nervously.

The gorilla reached out as if trying to touch him, but its fingers met only glass. It made a low sound at him as they stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as Dean appeared beside him. “Look out, Sammy. I think she has a crush on you.”

“It's male, Dean.”

“Huh... I didn't know gorillas were gay.”

“Gorillas have actually been known to-”

“Its throwing leaves at you, Sam.”

“We should go.”

The pair hurried away from the horny gorilla and resumed their search through the zoo. They had no luck and eventually escaped the heat to return to their cool motel room.

\--Nightfall--

It was surprisingly easy to get inside the zoo after hours. One would have thought that with animals going missing and turning up dead in another animal's exhibit, they would have implemented better security. But all they had to do was wait until everyone was gone, cut through the chain on the back fence, pick the lock on the door to the main building, and voila! They were looking at all the keys to every building in the park. They grabbed two sets of keys and marched through the park, this time moving along the paths reserved for zoo employees.

They crept quietly around the sleeping animals sleeping in their cell, most having been brought indoors for the night, as they checked each building. As the reached the “Beasts of Africa” area Sam's skin seemed to warm and he felt himself growing excited, but as they stood between the gorillas and giraffes, a loud screech was heard from above.

“Where's it coming from?” Sam looked around, but the sound echoed off the concrete walls of the buildings.

Dean obviously couldn't place the sound either. “Check on your boyfriend. I'll check the giraffes.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean's back as he ran off without giving Sam a chance to argue. He looked at the big white door to the gorilla enclosure. He knew it was a bad idea. The worst idea in fact, but he couldn't deny that he was hard and his heart was racing. Sam licked his lips and he opened the door.

Inside, the room was split down the middle with thick bars. The exterior door was left open to the allow the gorillas to roam freely between areas. The females were sleeping with their young inside the building, but there was no sign of the silverback. Sam sighed.

“Why me?” He moaned to himself, then he opened the door to the cage.

He walked lightly past the mother gorillas and went outside. It was a beautiful enclosure full of exotic plants. The view completed by a waterfall that fell into a pool where the gorillas could cool off. He still didn't see the silverback.

Sam took a few tentative steps forward. He heard a rustling to his right. He raised the knife in his hand, uncertain of what kind of monster it was they were dealing with only knowing that it would attack him. But as Sam shined his flash light into the bushes it was only a small, blue tailed lizard that appeared.

He let out a soft breath with relief only to hear the low grunting of the gorilla behind him. Sam turned on his heel to face him. The gorilla grunted again making Sam shiver, his cock throbbed in response to someone unknown meaning in the gorilla's language. He took a step back only for the silverback to take three steps forward.

It reached out a hand bigger than Sam's face and patted the top of his head. Sam gently pushed the hand away. “Uh... s-sorry big guy not tonight.” He tried to inch toward the door but when the gorilla reached for him again he was knocked down into the leaves. The gorilla wasted no time climbing on top of him.

Sam moaned and he could feel that wet, slick feeling in his ass again that was both unnatural and confusing, but all thoughts ceased as the intelligent creature surprisingly knew how to remove Sam's jeans. Its fingers brushed again Sam's bared skin sending fire through him. He gave in.

Sam bent over fully letting his head rest on the ground, his ass in the air as the silverback undressed him. “Just fuck me,” Sam said, letting all resistance fade away as lust took over. The gorilla climbed back on top of him once he was bare and Sam found that he'd missed the weight of a bigger beast on his back.

The silverback found Sam's hole quicker than the other beasts. Its dick was probably less than that of an average man, but Sam's ass had plenty of time to heal up and wasn't as stretched as it needed to be.

Sam grit his teeth as he was forced open. The silverback didn't hesitate once it was inside him, it jerked its hips in short, quick, thrusts that rocked Sam's entire body. Sam panted as each quick thrust pushed the air from his lung. The sensation of being fucked, of the gorilla's cock against his prostate, was overwhelming after the sexless month he'd had.

Sam was drooling into the dirt, his eyes rolled back in his head. He was limp fuck doll as the silverback took him and he didn't care how much noise he was making. He came quickly, his cock dragging through the dirt, making a wet muddy mess. The silverback wasn't far behind pulling low moans from the man as his ass was filled with gorilla cum.

He collapsed into the dirt and leaves. The gorilla pulled his cock from Sam's swollen hole, but he didn't go far as he seemed to be waiting to see if Sam was still breathing.

“ _Sam_!” Sam heard his name being call from outside.

In a panic, he jumped to his feet and redressed. He stumbled back inside the building brushing dirt and leaves from his hair. Dean stepped through the door just as Sam deemed himself presentable.

“You find anything?”

“No-nope-nothing here. The gorillas are...” Sam looked at the now awake females who were staring at him. “Fine. Everything's fine.”

“Great...” Dean looked him up and down. “Your fly's undone.” As Dean turned away Sam tried to zip up only to find the silverback hadn't been as skilled at undressing as he's thought and had busted his zipper with its clumsy fingers.

Sam grumbled to himself and relocked the cage door. No sign of any monsters here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Sam and Dean take a trip to the aquatic side of the zoo. I sure hope Sammy knows how to swim.
> 
> Fun fact: Gorillas have been known to get down with the homosexual fun times. (Among a great many other animals, but this is interesting because I didn't know about this one until I was researching gorilla mating.)


	5. Octopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Y'all thought it was gonna be dolphins. This is way more fun. Also dolphin rape is a thing and I thought no... better not...

Watching Sam getting fucked on all fours was getting old. Gabriel was looking for something more exciting. He looked around the zoo from high above. There was just about every species one could think of at his finger tips. Some had already caught Sam's scent and taken an interest. They scratched at their cages as he passed by. Gabriel laughed at how jumpy Sam had become at the sound of nearby animals. As much as he loved every minute of it, he was still dealing with those pesky morals. As the Winchester's marched toward the aquarium, Gabriel grinned as a brilliant idea struck him. He wondered how long Sam could hold his breath.

Sam knew there was a wet patch on the back of his jeans. He knew he smelled like sex and dirt. He just hoped Dean was too distracted by the hunt to notice.

As they passed under the arched ceiling of the aquarium building, he sighed in relief. There was no way he was going to climb into a tank to let a shark mount him, so it had to be safe in here. No matter weirdly sexy fish might suddenly become that wasn't a chance he was going in there. He could only hope this would be the last stop before they found what they were looking for.

The path broke into a T. Deep sea creatures to the right, baby sting rays to the left. Dean took one look at the showy creepiness that was the deep sea exhibit yelled “not it” and hurried in the opposite direction even as Sam protested. At least there was nothing erotic about angler fish.

Sam's flash light glinted off the glass. He tried to keep from pointing it directly at the tanks, but his hears picked up on the sound of movement and it left him jumpy. Sam stopped. He strained his ears to hear where the creature was. It was sure as hell an unusual noise. Louder than footsteps, but kind of wet sounding and did it have... _suckers_?

Sam backed away from the sound and found himself pinned against the icy cold tank of the North Pacific Octopus, according the sign beside him. Only, Sam didn't remember seeing an octopus in the tank.

Something wet wrapped around his ankle. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, be something I can shoot.” But when he opened his eyes he was looking at a large, brown, octopus.

“Oh god why is that hot?” Sam groaned. “Please go back in your tank,” Sam begged, but he was already hard.

The octopus reached another arm up. It trailed up his thigh where it found the bulge in Sam's pants. The tip of the arm curled over the hem of Sam's pants and pushed inside to play with Sam's cock.

Sam fell back against the tank, his knees slowly giving out. “No no no no no no no,” he said as that clever octopus found what it was looking for, but it felt so good. “ _Yes_ , god yes,” Sam panted.

 _Fuck it_ , Sam thought. He kicked off his boots and pulled his jeans off. “There. Are you happy?” he said petulantly to the silent octopus.

The octopus grabbed him again around each ankle and pulled him down to the floor. “Whoa! Hey!” Sam protested, but protests turned to moans as the creature's arm slid underneath Sam's t-shirt to find his nipples. Small suckers played with the sensitive buds sucking and releasing, making Sam's head spin.

A third arm wrapped around his cock, completely covering it. The arm rolled, the suction cups wrecking Sam's senses. His head dropped to the floor as he was lost in the constant suction all over his his most sensitive areas.

“Shit, fuck,” Sam swore, his head full of nothing but electric sparks of pleasure. The sucking sounds of the octopus's tentacles was loud and obscene.

Sam could do nothing but pant and moan as his cock dripped an endless stream of precum as he was sucked and squeezed by the tentacle. Another octopus arm brushed against his hole, still sore and wet from fucking the gorilla. Rather than bothering to resist, Sam relaxed, allowing the _thick_ arm to push its way inside. The way in wiggled inside him pushed against his walls in the most impossible wonderful way and Sam came before it even reached his prostate.

“ _Oh, fuck! God shit_ ,” Sam groaned through clenched teeth. He was dizzy with pleasure, but the octopus wasn't finished with him. It continued its suck and writhing, pleasure turned to torture as his overstimulated body was expertly teased.

“Please, _please_ stop,” Sam whined. Tears formed in his eyes and he writhed. His hands clutched uselessly at the floor too weak to push the long arms away, even if he could have possibly been stronger than an octopus. “ _Please_.”

It wasn't long before pain again became pleasure and Sam was instead begging for more, but finally the octopus withdrew its arm from his ass.

“No, please,” Sam gasped weakly. He didn't have to wait long to be filled, only the arm that approached appeared swollen compared to the others and was twice as big around. Sam took one look at it and his mouth watered. “Fuck. Yes.” His head fell back down to the floor and he spread his legs wider. The octopus crawled closer so it was nearly on top of him. Then, it started to push the engorged arm into Sam's ass.

Sam concentrated on relaxing enough to let the arm in. he focused on the pleasant sucking on his cock, rather than the uncomfortable stretch in his ass. It felt as thick as his fist and it went deeper than anything ever had.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sam groaned as he was penetrated. His hands reached for anything to hold on to and found the arms laying across his chest, rubbing small circles around his nipples occasionally stopping to pull them almost painfully.

The tentacle in his ass stopped moving and began to pulse inside of him. He knew it was filling him with its sperm, but he was already so wet from the silverback, that he couldn't feel it until it started to spill out of him. He was way too full and the octopus wasn't stopping. He felt bloated with cum, the idea of his stomach swollen with octopus cum causing him to moan.

The remaining arms of the octopus wrapped around his legs and waist, holding him still, even as Sam rocked his hips up, desperately needing the octopus to fuck him, but all he got was more cum and a hold tight enough to leave sucker marks all over his body. The tentacles playing with his nipples stopped to wrap around Sam's wrists and hold his arms down at his side.

Sam's eyes rolled back. His body unable to move other than to squirm, but the slightest wiggle lead the octopus to squeeze tighter. The octopus risked no escape as it breed him, but it offered the courtesy of continuing to provide suction to his cock, the tip of its arm tracing around the head.

Sam collapsed and let the octopus have whatever it wanted. He came again, biting back a scream, and then it finally stopped. The octopus withdrew and crawled away. It climbed up the glass side of its tank and dropped into the water.

He didn't move. Every part of him was sore and he was laying in a lake of cum. Why did this keep happening to him?

Gabriel couldn't stop laughing. He'd gotten what he wanted. Something new to witness while pushing Sammy to his moral limits. He didn't even need a cock anymore to get him bending over helpless. It was ridiculous. It was hilarious. It was the greatest practical joke ever played.

Sam heard the laughter. Despite his sore body, he bolted upright. “What? Who's there?” He reached for the flash light he'd dropped on the floor and shined it around the room. There was nothing to see. “Who are you?” Then it hit him. What son of a bitch would find something like this funny? “Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighed. Then, he materialized. “Alright, you caught me, but you gotta admit that was hilarious. I mean... you fucked an octopus. Your ass if now full of enough sperm to fertilize two-thousand eggs. That's pretty impressive. And that's not even counting all the gorilla sperm in there either.”

Sam's head was spinning in confusion, embarrassment, shame. “Why?” was all he could think to ask.

“Because it's funny. _Duh_. I mean, why do anything?” Gabriel looked him up and down. “You probably shouldn't take that to heart.”

“But why... do this?”

Gabriel laughed. “What? You think I _made_ you do it? That I _made you_ fuck all those animals. No buttercup? The magic was inside you all along. I just coated you in a light dusting in pheromones making you attractive to various species and gave them a few ideas about how to treat you. You could have said no. You could have gotten up and walked away. In fact, that's what I expected you to do. I thought having the boar go poking at your ass will send you running with your tail between your legs. I was gonna spook you and have a big laugh, but you surprised me Sam-moose. You've really got a hard on for lesser species don't cha?”

Sam was blushing. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

“Yeah sure. _I'm_ the bad guy. Pig fucker. Or were the dogs your favorites. I hear you like dogs.”

“Shut up. And stop messing with my life.”

“Uh. No. I'm probably not going to do that. But as a consolation prize for finally figuring it out, I'll give you this.” Gabriel offered his hand to the man on the floor. Sam eyed it suspiciously before allowing Gabriel to help him to his feet. Once he was standing he realized he wasn't quite so sore.

“You're welcome,” Gabriel said, but when Sam looked up from his now healed and clothed body, Gabriel was already gone.

Dean came running out of the shadows just as Sam was regaining his bearings. “Sammy, you okay? I thought we were meeting back there. I've been waiting like twenty minutes.” Dean looked his brother over. “You look sick, man. You feeling okay?”

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. For a second Sam just kept staring into space, but then he blinked and the moment was gone.

“Yeah, fine. I just uh... thought I saw something and then I uh... dropped my flashlight...”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Okay... Maybe next time spend twenty minuted looking for something that's right in front of you.” He bent over and picked up the flashlight from the floor. He handed it to Sam.

“Right. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I said there was going to be 7 chapters at one point, but there will actually only be six because I ended up scraping a chapter that didn't inspire me. Better short than uninspired right? But anyway yay Gabriel! I like writing him. I don't do it enough.


	6. Stallion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! It's the final chapter! Sorry about the wait, but hey what can you do? And it's not like I don't have other bestiality fics you could have read while you waited.

It turns out that octopus suckers leave marks that last weeks. Gabriel had 'conveniently' forgotten to heal the perfectly round marks that covered his dick making certain that Sam couldn't jerk off without thinking about that octopus. Ass hat.

On the bright side, Sam hadn't seen a single sign of Gabriel in about four months. No animals were jumping on him sniffing at his ass every time they saw him and Sam finally let his guard down. Though he never turned his back on a pig again.

Gabriel wasn't finished yet. He was just waiting. Waiting to see if Sam would get antsy. If he would let his guard down and think Gabriel had just given up. Once Gabriel noticed that Sam wasn't as cautious around the pets of the people he interviewed he set up the final phase of his ingenious plan.

Sam and Dean trekked through the forest, cold wind biting at their faces as they marched. It was an old forest full of giant trees and dense undergrowth that was hard to navigate. They stayed on the trails stomped down by deer, and what the locals claimed was a giant black wolf with glowing green eyes, until the path split in two.

After a quick round of rock-paper-sissors Sam turned down the path that promised sunlight and an open meadow while Dean turned down the hill into the cold shadows. Feeling victorious, the younger Winchester marched on.

When he found the source of the light, he stopped to enjoy the warm sun for a moment. He smiled as it warmed his face. Then, the seemingly unnatural silence in the air caught his attention as he noticed the lack of bird song and opened his eyes.

At first, nothing struck him as out of the ordinary, but his hand went to the gun strapped to his back. He hadn't expected to find his target so quickly or during the daylight, but he'd come prepared. Then he saw what had scared the birds away.

It was a horse. A beautiful, dark haired, stallion. It grazed in the meadow seemingly minding his own business. Sam stared at it with irritation.

“A wild horse? Or am I supposed to think it broke loose of it's fence?” He asked the air. He didn't get a response. The horse snorted and swished its tail acting for all the world like it didn't see Sam standing there.

“I know this is you, Gabriel. I'm not falling for this again!” He shouted at the sky. Then he mumbled, “I still have the marks from the last time.”

The horse took a few steps in his direction still seeming not to have seen him. Sam sighed. “This is stupid,” he grumbled, but he still hadn't walked away. This was probably because that dangerous and morally reprehensible part of his mind had his eyes glued to one thing; the _long_ , red, shaft hanging down beneath the horse.

The stallion was ready to mate. Sam could feel his own cock taking an interest in the sight. “I'm done with this,” he said but, to himself or to Gabriel or to his traitorous cock, who could say?

The horse turned its big eyes on him. It strode toward him, gallant and powerful. Sam shivered. The stallion whinnied. When it reach him, it nudged Sam with its snout and looked him in the eye. He reached up to touch its face. “No,” he told the horse, but it was shaky and uncertain. “No.”

The horse turned away. Sam's mouth watered as he looked again at the horse's cock. It was definitely the biggest he'd ever seen. It could fill him at least as deep as the octopus had, but was thicker than the octopus's arm. Not to mention the size of the beast itself. It was giant and could mount him if he just bent over and let it take two steps forward. It wouldn't even have to climb on his back. Sam moaned and he struggled to stay on his feet.

Without thinking about it, his hand reached out to wrap around the red flesh. He moaned again. It was hot and silken and he needed it inside him _now_. One last time. This was it for sure. Then, he would buy himself some toys and never make eye contact with another animal ever again.

Sam dropped to the ground. He pulled his gun from his jeans and tossed it aside. Then he striped his ass bare right in the middle of that field, right in the middle of the day. And he waited.

The horse snorted and started grazing again.

Sam looked over his shoulder at it. “What? Come on! This is what you want right? Fucking get it over with, let's go!” He looked back at the grass in front of him, but horse still ignored him.

“Fine. I get it. Gabriel's playing games again. Well it's my turn now.” Sam turned and crawled beneath the horse. He had enough room that he could sit under it if he bent his head down.

The horse didn't respond.

Sam wrapped both hands around the horse's cock. His lips wrapped around the flat head and he stroked with his hands while he sucked. The horse snorted again and continued its grass eating.

Sam took it further, moaning now as he felt the stallion's cock push against the back of his throat. The horse responded by stamping a foot and rocking forward slightly. Sam kept up the sucking pressure and rubbed the shaft quickly with his hands until he had to stop to breath. Then he stopped touching the horse entirely and watched its cock twitch in need. The horse whinnied angrily this time.

“Ha,” Sam smirked gleefully feeling very accomplished. Then a hoof to the shoulder knocked him onto his back. He scrambled to get on hands and knees for the hungry stallion. He licked his lips and spread his legs wide, canting ass up high.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned as the giant horse cock pushed into his ass. It slid in deeper and deeper, raking over his prostate, stretching his hole wide and bulging out his stomach. It was like shoving his entire arm up his ass, but if he were being honest with himself, it was the only cock that had ever made him feel full enough. He sighed at the feeling. His sensitive hole fluttered around the enormous intrusion. His cock leaked, dribbling into the grass. The stallion didn't move.

“Fuck me already!” Sam demanded. He swore he heard chuckling as the horse finally moved. It pulled half way out to slam back in, quick and rough like the breeding machine a horse of this quality was meant to be.

Beneath Sam's moans and gasps of pleasure there was a voice. _Such a slut, Sammy._ It was in his head he was sure. Gabriel was taunting him again. _Go away,_ he thought back.

_Look at you! Do you know I can see that horse cock punching its way into your stomach? You look pregnant, Sam. You should probably get that checked out. I know you're good bitch and all, but actually breeding with the horse is going a bit far don't you think?_

“You would know,” Sam grumbled. He forgot about Gabriel as he grit his teeth and braced his arms against the ground. The stallion rocking his body with the strength of its thrusts into his wet hole.

 _You're such a pretty bitch. Such a good little mare, taking her stallion dick. What a good girl,_ the angel taunted.

“Shut up!” He nearly bit his tongue off.

_My good girl, Sammy. Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? Who is it? It's you!”_

Utterly humiliated, Sam wished he hadn't fallen for Gabriel's trap, but at the same time the angel's words only served to make his hard cock _ache_.

 _Need some help with that, Sammy?_ Something warm wrapped around his cock creating sweet friction on his needy flesh. _Know what that is? That's my hand, Sammy. I've got my hand on your pretty little dick. Do you like that, Sammy? Are you going to cum? Come on, Sam. Scream my name while you cum. You're ass is so stuffed full of horse dick and this stallion ain't gonna stop until you scream my name. Then he's gonna fill your ass so full it'll be running down your legs and dripping into your shoes as you walk, or well limp, away. Can you picture it, Sammy? Can you see my stallion dick filling up your slutty cunt with horse cum?_

Sam couldn't take anymore. Gasping, feeling like he might explode, he finally came. He screamed, “Gabriel!” unable to stop himself as it was the only word left in his mind. His vision went white for a moment, but he remained conscious and he felt it as the horse pulled away and left him full of cum.

Sam panted into the grass for a moment. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the stallion that was just standing there staring at him. Then, in rush of white light the horse was gone and standing in its place was Gabriel.

“Surprise!” the trickster cheered. “I was the horse all along! Can you believe that?”

“Yep,” Sam groaned. “I really can.”

Gabriel pouted. “Can you at least _pretend_ to be surprised?”

“Nope.” Sam closed his eyes with the intention of just letting himself pass out.

“ _Aw_ , but I put a lot of thought into this one.” Gabriel's shadow blocked the sun from his face as he leaned over him.

Sam looked up at him. “And it better be the last one or-”

Gabriel straightened up and put a hand on his hip. “Save it, cupcake. I know the drill. 'Me and my big brother are gonna kill you',” he mocked in a high voice. “Psh, whatever.” Gabriel dropped into the grass beside Sam. “So, you weren't even a little surprised?”

“Gabriel... they called you Loki right? No. I'm not surprise. I kind of suspected.”

“Yeah well... you let a horse fuck you so you're a horse slut and I fucked you stupid.”

Sam let himself smile at that. “I hate you, but I'll admit, you fucked me good.”

“Horse fucker,” Gabriel said, still pouting.

Sam recovered enough to carefully stand. He redressed, ignoring the wet feeling as cum started to slide out of his loose hole.

“Leaving so soon?” Gabriel said behind him.

“In case you haven't noticed, I have more important things to be doing besides playing with you.”

“You would just fuck and run. Such a gentleman.”

“What? You're the one that- Ya know what. Never mind. Fuck you, Gabriel.”

The angel sighed. “I'm bored with this anyway. Call me if you ever want to fuck a pig sometime. _Maybe_ I'll help you out.” Gabriel stood and dusted off his pants.

Sam laughed lightly. “Sure. Pretend this wasn't all about you. You used me for your entertainment.” Sam picked up his gun and shoved it back into his pants. “And just so you know, if you ever do come after me again I _will_ kill you. And I'll do it right this time.”

Gabriel wasn't there when he turned around, but he assumed the message was received. Part of him hoped this was all behind him, but a darker part hoped Gabriel would take the chance that Sam didn't really mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
